


Girls Like Girls

by burningbabie



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningbabie/pseuds/burningbabie
Summary: Madison Swan was the opposite of her younger sister, Bella. She was loud, outgoing, and sporty. But Madison didn't let that get between her and Bella. When the girls decide to move to Forks so their mother could travel with her new husband, Madison didn't expect to find love. Especially with a pretty blonde. Especially with a girl.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Original Character(s), Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Bella stood, basking in the hot Phoenix sun, holding her cactus. A small smile was on her pale face, and it grew when she heard her sister, Madison, stumbling through the front door of their house. Bella turned around, laughing when she saw all of the bags piled in Madison's arms, before walking carefully over to help her, placing her cactus on the roof of Phil's car.

"Thank you, dear younger sister of mine, " Madison grinned a goofy smile, making Bella laugh even more.

The girls placed Madison's bags by the car, leaving Phil to load them in. Madison sighed, wiping away the sweat that had developed on her brow with the back of her hand, before turning to her mother. Renée Dwyer was wild, erratic, and harebrained, which Madison had slightly inherited as she grew older. Madison and Bella both walked over to their mother, getting wrapped up in Renée's arms. Renée kissed both her daughter's heads, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'll miss you, baby, " she whispered into the air, Madison smiling softly at her words.

"We'll miss you too, mama, " Madison said.

Phil called the girls over, hurrying them into the car. Bella and Madison looked out the window on their drive to the airport, starting at the desert. Madison was excited to leave Phoenix. She never really liked the heat, and the sound of rain always helped her sleep. Especially when the nightmares came. When the girls pulled up at the airport, Renée's tears grew into sobs as she clenched her baby's between her thin arms.

"I love you girls more than the stars in the sky, " she said to them, once again kissing their foreheads.

Bella and Madison took comfort in their mother's arms, hugging her and each other closer. Renée finally released the two girls, wiping away her tears. She gave her daughters a sad smile, as they said their final goodbyes, hugging Phil as well. Madison waved as she and Bella walked into their terminal, then boarded their plane. Bella grabbed a book that Madison didn't care to know the name of, and read for the entire flight, while Madison watched a few episodes of the vampire diaries. It was a guilty pleasure of hers. 

When their flight was finally over, Madison had to shake Bella's shoulder to take her out of her book world.

"We've landed, " Madison grinned, excited to see the woods and their father.

Bella let out a small sigh, obviously upset about being in Seattle, and eventually Forks.

"Hey, chin up. Maybe you'll meet a boy, " Madison sung, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Bella laughed, shaking her head before the girls left the plane. They hadn't brought any carry on luggage, just a thick jacket each. Bella and Madison went to the luggage carousel to fetch their items, Madison's luggage very distinguishable with its bright yellow color and pins. Bella blushed a little when people started at the girl with the yellow suitcase, but Madison didn't care. She just skipped away from the carousel and smiled at Bella. After Bella had grabbed her bags as well, Madison practically dragged her to find their father. When Madison spotted the police cruiser she knew immediately that it was her father's.

"Dad!" She exclaimed when she saw the dark-haired man, running over with her bags, dropping them when she reached him.

Madison wrapped her arms and legs around Charlie, hugging him as tight as possible. Charlie let out an awkward laugh, not quite used to affection. Bella hadn't been coming to Forks since she was 14, and she was never really one for hugging, and Madison hadn't been able to see Charlie since she was 16, because of volleyball.

"I missed you, dad, " Madison whispered.

"I missed you too, pumpkin, " Charlie laughed.

Charlie released Madison from his arms, the girl almost falling to the ground. Bella gave Charlie a wave and an award side hug. Madison giggled at their awkwardness.

"So, " Madison said with a clap, "Who's sitting in the back?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Swan's had been in the car for about half an hour when the conversation started.

"Your hairs longer, " Charlie stated, talking to Bella.

"I cut it since the last time I saw you, " Bella answered, playing with the loose strands that laid on her chest.

"Oh. Guess it grew out again, " Charlie awkwardly spoke, not knowing what to say.

Madison stuck her head through the gap between the two seats.

"Why am I in the back when im the oldest?" Madison asked, a fake scowl on her face.

Bella laughed, pushing Madison's head back into the back. Madison scoffed playfully, before erupting into a fit of giggles. Charlie smiled, looking in the rear-view mirror at his daughters. While he didn't see them as much as he wished he could have, he adored them. They were the best part of his life, and he will always be thankful to Renée for bringing his angels into this world.

"How's your mom?" Charlie then asked, thinking about his ex-wife.

"Good, " Bella answered plainly, not wanting to talk about her mother to her father.

"She's really happy dad, " Madison smiled, hoping that would make him feel better.

She knew that Charlie never fully got over Renée. They were high-school sweethearts and Madison liked to think they would have lasted longer if things were different.

When Charlie pulled up to his home, Madison could barely contain her excitement. She let out a small squeal, before jumping out of the car. She bounced on her feet, waiting for Charlie to pop the trunk so she could get inside. She grabbed 2 of her 3 bags, leaving one for Charlie as she couldn't carry it and unlock the house as she planned. Madison ran to the front door and checked under the potted plant that seemed to be dying. After finding the spare key, she unlocked the house and ran inside.

The first thing Madison did was place her bags at the bottom of the staircase, before turning around and looking at the living room. You could tell the home was owned by a single man, as the place was missing a woman's touch. Madison thought about all the ways she could touch the place up when she saw photos and drawings. There were pictures from when the girls did ballet, Madison doing a pirouette, and Bella pouting on the floor. There were cards addressed to "daddy", and paintings of two girls and a man done obviously by children. Then, there were the pictures of Charlie and Renée. The first, a picture of the two on vacation, then their wedding, and finally, the days that Madison and Bella were born.

Madison then moved to the kitchen, already knowing she would be spending a lot of time in there. She saw the yellow cabinets that Renée had painted a year before she left, hoping to bring some happiness and light into the home. Bella approached Madison, grasping her by the elbow and leading her up the stairs. Charlie was in front of the girls. Madison's bags had disappeared, and she assumed Charlie had taken them up for her. She smiled at the gesture.

"I've cleared some shelves off in the bathroom, " Charlie informed the girls, hoping that it would be enough space.

He knew they had their own bathrooms in Phoenix and hoped that the one bathroom would be enough space.

"Right. One bathroom, " Bella rudely commented, receiving an elbow in the side from Madison.

Charlie took the girls into Bella's room first, placing her suitcases near the door. The room was a green-blue color, with a corkboard on the wall, filled with childhood drawings. The curtains were a thin, light blue that you could see the sun through, and the comforter was a nice shade of purple, bringing everything together. There was also a dark oak desk, with a laptop on top of it. Madison knew that was a demand that Renée would've made.

"It's a pretty good work lamp, " Charlie said, gesturing to the lamp on the desk.

Bella placed her bag by her bed, nodding while holding her tiny cactus.

"The sales lady picked out the bed stuff. You like-you like purple, right?" Charlie stumbled, hoping that Bella would like her room.

The room hadn't changed much since Bella was young, except for the double bed and desk. Charlie never wanted to change it because it was Bella's room, and he never wanted to invade her space.

"Purples cool, " Bella nodded with a smile, grateful for Charlie trying his hardest. "Thanks."

Charlie nodded, hands on his hips as he looked around, before moving to take Madison to her room. Madison tried to contain a laugh, instead shooting Bella a thumbs up and a grin. 

When Madison got to her room, she was excited. Her deep red comforter had been changed to a bright yellow, the same as her curtains, and her walls painted a light cream. In recent years Madison had taken up painting but was always too nervous to paint her walls. Now, after multiple art lessons and a massive confidence boost, Madison was excited to fill her walls with little paintings of things.

"Thanks, Dad, " Madison grinned, spinning around to face Charlie.

"Yeah, " Charlie nodded, before deciding to leave.

Madison smiled at the spot he had just left, before turning around to unpack.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before, its because I've also posted this on Wattpad @ElijahAugust101


End file.
